Y2K: Yes2Kids
Y2K: Yes to Kids is the children show aired by IBC-13. Hosted by Maxene Magalona. The kiddie show that aim to teach children on the young viewers for fun. Directed by Ryan Agoncillo with Make-Up Artist by Weng Legaspi and Non-Linear Video Editor by Akong Bongcaras. Overview The new brand of children show for kids. See your hosting Maxene Magalona and company revitalize your interests with the kids Nash Aguas, Sharlene San Pedro, Carl John Barrameda and Nikki Bagaporo. Have fun while learning as we try to shift to a higher gear under the direction of Ryan Agoncillo. It also a "Y2K: Yes to Kids" theme song composed by Vehnee Saturno and performed by Maxene Magalona. Cast 'Main Host' *Maxene Magalona 'Co-Host' *Pia Magalona 'Kids Host' *Nash Aguas *Sharlene San Pedro *Carl John Barrameda *Nikki Bagaporo Segments *'Y2K Explorer' - The provides knowledge about science – human, animals, environment, space and atmosphere and more, that will help kids to see the importance in all creations. *'Kiddie Art Kraft' - This will add color to your day as Ate Maxene introduces diverse arts collection, illustrations, and other artistic works like acting, dancing, singing and even hosting. The young ones will also learn how to utilize the things around us by recycling. *'Be Like A Kids' - Despite of life’s struggles, some kids inspires the others by showing hard work to help the family and to achieve their dreams. The kid-recipients were given a little help from the show. *'Bata, Bata... Anong ang Gawa?' - Answers every child’s curiosity as Anna goes to different places to show how some things were made. *'Ang Galing-Galing' - A short mime of kid/kids good deeds. A situational story of children that they encounter on their everyday life and highlights the right acts by the support of the verses in the family. *'Barangay Y2K' - Barangay Y2K features kids who are regularly viewing and supporting Y2K: Yes2Kids from different points of the country, and even abroad. The segment also shows cheerful outlook of the kids through greetings and friendliness. The featured kids will also show a short act of good deeds written in a certain playtimeverse. Personnel *Ryan Agoncillo - Director *Lito Ocampo Cruz - Executive Producers *Weng Legaspi - Make-Up Artist *Rowena Legaspi - Make-Up Artist *Akong Bongcaras - Non-Linear Video Editor *Norma Blanca Mapua - Writer *Danny Jota - Set Design *Mario Bernardino - Team Leader *Ruth Abigail Sebastian - Event Supervisor/Associate Producer *Kurt Miranda - Segment Producer *Jean Beltran - Segment Producers *Kristoffer Andres - Head Writer/Researcher *Kris C. Lim - Production Assistant *Monch Bravante - Executive Producers Awards and Nominations 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Children Show) - Won *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Female TV Host) - Won (Maxene Magalona) 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2011 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Favorite Children's Programs) - Nominated *2000 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Favorite Children's Programs) - Nominated References External links *Program Site *Y2K on Facebook *Y2K on Twitter *Y2K on Multiply See also *IBC-13 *Barney and Friends welcomes home IBC-13 *List of Philippine television shows *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:1998 television series debuts